Transcripts/The Cutie Pox
:Applebloom: Today's the day, Cutie Mark Crusaders! I can just feel it! Today's the day we are all gonna get our cutie marks in bowling! :Scootaloo: Woo-hoo! :Sweetie Belle: Woo! I mean, yay! :Applebloom: Why, after today, we won't even be the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore. We'll be the Three Strikes! :Scootaloo: That makes us sound like we struck out. :Applebloom: Hmm...how about the Pin Twins? :Sweetie Belle: But there are three of us. :Applebloom: Okay, then. Um...the Bowling Dolls! :Sweetie Belle: The Bowling Dolls! That's it! :Scootaloo: Perfect! :Applebloom: All righty, then! Let's bowl 'em over! :Background Pony: Cool! A bowling cutie mark! :Applebloom: I did it! I did it! Blank? But...but what about my ball? : :Sweetie Belle: That bowling sure was fun. Even if all I got was gutter balls. :Scootaloo: Yeah, at least you were able to keep your ball in your lane. I don't think Mr. Kingpin is ever going to let me play again. Hey, maybe I can get my cutie mark in demolition! Aw, come on, Applebloom. :Sweetie Belle: I know just what you need to put the bloom back on your apple. A treat from Sugarcube Corner would cheer you up. :Applebloom: No it won't. :Pinkie Pie: A party will cheer you up. :Applebloom: No it won't. :Rarity: A lovely new chapeau will cheer you up. :Applebloom: No it won't. :Scootaloo: Come on, Applebloom, it just a cutie mark. :Sweetie Belle: Or lack of a cutie mark. :Scootaloo: Sh! That's not helping! Applebloom! Where are you going? Applebloom, come back! :Applebloom: Whoa! :Zecora: Well, who is it that we have here? Why it's Applebloom, my dear. What has happened to you, youth? Ah, you've gone and chipped your tooth. Come with me, I have just the trick that will fix you up quite quick. :Applebloom: I've tried everything, Zecora, and still no cutie mark! Why I'm going to be as old as Granny Smith and still have a blank flank! :Zecora: Your frustration is well understood. But one must be patient for all things good. :Applebloom: I've heard that from every pony I know. And now from every zebra I know. I'm just too impatient to be patient. I just want my cutie mark and I want it now! :Zecora: For your cutie mark you will have to wait. We must fix that tooth before it's too late. Now drink down every little drop and this mixture will mend that chip on top. :Applebloom: Oh my star apples, you did it, Zecora! Golly, you have tonics that cure all sorts of ailments. Bad bones, bad back, bad breath. :Zecora: Yes, little one, it is true. I have many a healing brew. :Applebloom: And not only stuff that fixes the bad, but stuff that brings the good. Good health, good hair, good heavens! Hmm...I bet you could mix up a brew to fix anything. :Zecora: There are many mixtures in this room but none for what you want, dear Applebloom. A magic potion does not hold the key. For a cutie mark time is the only remedy. :Applebloom: Fine. Whatcha got going on there? :Zecora: I am brewing up another mix for a rooster and his chicks. It seems the rooster has lost his crow, making mornings very slow. :Applebloom: Hey, I've seen that flower blooming in Ponyville. What is it? :Zecora: It is one we call Heart's Desire. A dash will ignite the rooster's fire. With Heart's Desire, his talent comes into view and he'll give a mighty cock-a-doodle-doo! :Applebloom: Zowie! Heart's Desire, huh? :Zecora: Ay, me, but what is this? I've run out of amethyst. I must go get this purple flower for my brew to have full power. :Applebloom: Yeah, you go. You go. :(In the school) :Students: and speaking :Sweetie Belle: ...so hungry. :Scootaloo: Yeah, I can't wait. :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Ah! Applebloom! You got your cutie mark! :Sweetie Belle: Um...Applebloom, what is it? :Scootaloo: Yeah, is it an O? Is your talent spelling? :Sweetie Belle: Or is it a ring? Are you a jewelry maker? :Twist: Or is it a powdered donut? 'Cause that sounds delicious! :Applebloom: No, it's a Loopty Hoop! :Scootaloo: gasp A what now? :Applebloom: A Loopty Hoop. At least that's what I always called it. Applejack made it for me from a rain barrel when I was little. Who'd have thought that Loopty Hooping would end up being my special talent? :Sweetie Belle: Wow, Applebloom, that's amazing! :Diamond Tiara: That's it? That's your talent? :Silver Spoon: Spinning a hoop around your waist? Puh-lease. :Applebloom: Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet. :Applebloom: acrobaties with the ring :Filies: /cheer :Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon: /gasp :Scootaloo: Applebloom ! You are a super duker looky hooper ! :Applebloom: Thanks, every pony ! :(Class clock ring) :